


These are the little things

by wanderingsmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for anuna_81's <a href="http://anuna-81.livejournal.com/219615.html">Shep-a-thon</a>, Prompt: Show me you love me by the look in your eyes; These are the little things I need the most in my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are the little things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> AN: Kenny Rogers - Buy me a rose

Trudging up the stone steps to the stargate, John could feel every scratch and bruise on his mud-covered, overheated body.  A week of stumbling and tumbling through the hottest, humidest, most vine-invested jungle he never wanted to see again and his whole team was a sullen, silent, exhausted mess.

The cave that was supposed to have been an Ancient outpost had turned out to be nothing but a cave with shinny walls and a few weird artifacts.  They'd found all of two villages, both not only empty but completely overgrown.  Whether the Wraith had killed their people or not was so irrelevant it wasn't even worth grumbling about.

A complete waste of time, without so much as a bad guy in sight to distract from the miserable trek and bug-filled nights.

It was weeks like this that made John wish he'd stayed in his frozen purgatory.  Boring wasn't that bad when it included regular decent food and a reasonably warm bed to sleep in.

Just as he was about to step into the horizon, the rain started up again as though to say goodbye to them and he looked up with a discouraged glare.  Yeah, that sealed it.  His life was crap.  It was no surprise at all that he stumbled over nothing on the other side of the wormhole.

He caught himself before he fell and looked up miserably.

And met green eyes staring at him with mingled worry and affection from the bottom of the ramp.  The world shrank until they were all he could see and he stepped forward to meet her, suddenly remembering how to pick up his feet and straighten his shoulders.  He watched the worry in them fade and felt elegant hands pick off caked mud from his brow.  He knew she was speaking, could just see her lips move at the edge of his focused vision, but he couldn't look away from the sparkle in her eyes.  Never wanted to give up the acknowledgement of *exactly* why he was here.

Because she wanted him here.  Because those eyes told him he was loved, however unspoken the feeling had to remain.  Told him this was where he belonged.

Not in this godforsaken galaxy, not in this strange city.

Right here.  Watching, listening, touching this woman who saw something worthy; through all the mud that covered him.

These were the little things that meant everything to him. 


End file.
